(1) Field
The present invention relates generally to devices that protect wiring assemblies and, more particularly, to a hinged, split, tubular structure that irreversibly snaps onto the connection point of two adjoined wire connectors.
(2) Related Art
The invention discussed herein can be used with connectors disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/502,395, pertaining to “Low Leakage Electrical Joints and Wire Harnesses, and Method of Making the Same”, filed on Jul. 14, 2009, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Solar power has long been considered a niche utility. It is considered desirable from an environmental and political standpoint, but perhaps not economically feasible for generating enough power to make a meaningful contribution to the grid. However, as the problems associated with our dependence on fossil fuels have become better understood, more attention has been paid to so-called alternative energy such as solar power. This attention has led to significant technological and policy advances, such that solar power is now quite prevalent, and more economically feasible.
Technological advances in the generation of solar energy have occurred in multiple areas, including collector material and structure, and wiring infrastructure. In particular, certain advances in devices used in the electrical infrastructure have increased safety and reliability, while decreasing labor and cost. One example is the use of wire harnesses, male and female connectors, and low-leakage T, cross and Y joints. These devices facilitate correctly wiring a solar energy system using plug-and-play components, versus hard-wiring using conventional methods and materials such as wire, crimps, cutting, welding, testing, etc. This technology is explained in more detail in patent application Ser. No. 12/502,395.
It is advantageous if connectors, such as male and female connectors, can be easily engaged and disengaged because this facilitates on-the-fly wiring without having to measure, cut, weld, etc. However, this unfortunately also creates the possibility of inadvertent disengagement, especially when wiring architecture is above ground, as it commonly is, where people can trip on the wires. Such a disconnection may simply temporarily cut off one solar panel in an array, or may be catastrophic with respect to widespread damage to the system, or even risk of electrocution.
In addition, it is desirable that electrical standards are met to ensure compliance with code, as well as safety.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved device for guarding the connection point of two adjoined connectors. Preferably the device is inexpensive to manufacture and transport, and is quick and easy to use. Preferably this device locks into place and is difficult to accidentally remove. Most preferably the device is a hinged cylindrical structure constructed of plastic, that irreversibly engages to firmly grasp an electrical junction within the interior channel. Finally, preferably the device meets or exceeds the recommendations of the 2008 National Electrical Code, section 690.32(c).